slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Silvergun123/Odcineczek 17 - silvergunowe rozpisywanko :3
Ok, mam 2 redbull'e, słownik i tłumacz. Zaczynam z 1200 pa i 302 coint'sami. Muzyka - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u-j9oikZuk&list=LLthaGRrtuvt-xFZ4UAZxsmw UWAGA TA ROZPISKA ZAWIERA PRZEKLEŃSTWA ITD. PRZYPOMNIENIE - Rozalia - Roz. Violetta - Wiolka. Debrah - Debrah. Kim - Kim Kastiel - Kas. Lysander - Lys Sucrette - Silvergun Peggy - Pen Armin - Ar. Nataniel - Nat/Szataniel Alexy - Alx. ITD 'Edit. Dodałam obrazki i ilustracje. ' ZACZYNAMYYY! Su jest w holu szkoły - "Po gorzkim płaczu, zostałam pocieszona przez Armina. Rozalia wymyśliła plan, dzięki któremu powstrzymamy Debrah. " Roz. - Możemy pójść gdzieś gdzie jest ciszej? I tak nie będziemy tu rozmawiać. (Chodzi o korytarz) Su - Gdzie możemy iść? I tak ktoś może podsłuchać naszą rozmowe. Roz - Dlatego musimy pogadać poza szkołą. :D Su - Poza szkołą... Czyli idziemy do domu? Roz - Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę twój pokój! Su - Czyli widzimy się w moim domu? Roz - Poczekaj! Muszę powiedzieć Lys. że idziemy do twojego domu! Su - L-lys w moim pokoju? Roz - Czy to problem? Su - Nie. Wogule. (To będzie pierwszy raz gdy jakiś chłopak wejdzie do mojego pokoju) Roz - Czyli ustalone! Jak szkoła się skończy, będziemy musiały znaleść Lys. a wtedy do twojego domu! Su - OK! (Chodźmy znaleść Lysandra!) Idziemy kroczek a tu Debrah z mordą ._. Btw. piosenka która jej pasuję - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxg4y2yB1bM&list=LLthaGRrtuvt-xFZ4UAZxsmw Deborah - Rozmawiałaś z Kasem. o czym ci powiedziałam? Su - A jak nie to co? Deb. - Muszę przyznać, że twoje zaczepki mnie śmieszą. Odałabym wszystko by tam być! Su - Powiedział ci, nie? Deb. - Tak, nie chętnie to mówił, ale w końcu go przekonałam bo coś go martwiło. Su - Martwiło go? ( Mógł się czuć głupio) Deb - Więc, tak. Nie za bardzo, ale nie wierzę, że to co zrobiłaś dało jakiś efekt. Su - KONIEC ROZMOWY CO TA SUKA SIĘ WTRĄCA, MA POJEBANY CHARAKTER I JESZCZE JEST DZIWKOWATA I MA HUJOWY WYGLĄD I JEST GUPIA AA Szukamy Lysandra, bo gdzieś się schował ;_; Idę na parter, a tam Kastiel! :_; Su - (Nie to Kastiel, nie chcę z nim gadać) Kas-Silvergun, to co powiedziałem wcześniej.. Su - Zignorowałam go i się odwróciłam, bo on jest be. Myśli - (Jak na osobe, która nigdy więcej nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, za szybko zmienił zdanie. DEBIL) NO CO ZA ;_; Wychodzę na chwile do piwnicy, wracam i widzę Armina, mój kochany Armin. Ar- C-czujesz się lepiej, Silver? Ar - Proszę bardzo, nie spodziewałem się że to będę ja.Su - Tak, serio wielkie dzięki za pomoc i wogule Su - Mam nadzieję, że nie czułeś się niewygodnie. Ar-Przyznaję, że raz wskoczyłem w ramiona Alexy, ale to nie ten sam efekt. (Prz erwa) Wreszcie... Znaczy... nie masz za co przepraszać! Su - (Zrobił sie cały czerwony) Ar- A co Rozalia mówiła o planie? Miała nam powiedzieć/ Su - Jeszcze nic nie mówiła. Musimy iść do mojego domu. Ar - Dom? Mogę przyjść? Nigdy nie wiesz, może będę pożyteczny. Su - Jasne, jeśli chcesz. ( Z Lysandrem to będzie 2 chłopcy w moim pokoju. Dobrze, że moja matka nie zadaje za dużo pytań) Ar - Musimy iść teraz czy mogę pogadać z Alexy? Nie gadałem z nim jeszcze o Debrah i tej całej sytuacji. Su - Możesz iść, nie gadałam jeszcze z Lysem. Masz to mój adres - (dałam mu kartkę z adresem i telefonem) Ar - Ok, to do potem! Będę się spieszył! Su - KONIEC ROZMOWY IDE A TU SUKA Z TYM RYJEM I BIODRAMI CHOCIARZ MAM WIEKSZE ALE ONA SSIE I WOGULE AAA Su - (ZNOWUU) Więc, zmieniło się coś? Deb - Brałam prysznic w kiblu. Su - A to dlatego dalej nim śmierdzisz. Deb - Nawet nie będę Ci odpowiadać. Nie jesteś tego warta. Su - (Nie ma czasu na smutek. Nawt się cieszę, że ona myśli, że jestem za to odpowiedzialna.) Wiecie co? Nawet się ruszac nie trzeba. Robie krok. Wracam i ktoś już tam jest ;_; Pen(Peggy)-Podobna była bójka na kroytarzu! Wiesz, coś o tym? Su - Nawet jak wiem, to nie powiem. Peg-To.. NIE OBWINIAM. Su - Przzepraszam. (To dlatego, że to byłam ja i Kas.) Robie krok i Kentin. ILE DIALOGÓW KURDE NO Ken - Właśnie widziałem Armina. Masz coś do powiedzenia? Su - Uh, nie to, że nie wiem. Ken - Nic na temat Debrah? Su - A, to.. Nie chcę nic mówić bo i tak mnie nie posłuchać. Ken - Bo Lysander, coś mówił i był bardzo... zdenerwowany. Su - Lysander! Widziałeś? Szukam go! Ken - Nic nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Su - O czym oni mówią? Ken - O tym co stało się tobie. Potrzebujesz teraz wsparcia i wogule. Su - (Powiedziałam mu o Debrah i wogule) Ken - Cholera! Popełniłem bląd? Su - Musisz uwierzyć... Ken - Pokażę mu rzeczy których nauczyłem się w szkole wojskowej! Su - Nie przejmuj się tym. Rozalia ma plan. Będziemy go omawiać u mnie. Chcesz przyjść? Ken - CZemu nie! Mogę być porzyteczny! Su - Ok, jak chcesz przyjdź. ( Dałam mu kartkę papieru z adresem i telefonem.) Ken - O której mam przyjść? Su - Nie ma określonego czasu. Nie powiedział jeszcze wszystkim. Ken - Ah, ok. W najgorszym wypadku będę czekać na zewnątrz domu! Su - Okay! Koniec rozmowy. LYSANDER GDZIE TY JESTEŚ MAM TWOJE KRÓLIKI Wczodze do klasy A, a tam Melania se plotkuję Mel - Podobno była jakaś kłótnia. Ciekawe między kim... Su - (Wcale nie podobno i między Kastielem i mną.) Wychodzę i idę do gospodarczego, jest tam Nataniel. Nat - Silver...Słyszałem..Przykro mi. Su - O? Nat - WIesz, co mam na myśli... Su - A masz na myśli - Przepraszam, że jestm trzórzem i idiotą który za bardzo bał się stracić dumę by cię wesprzeć w tej historii" Nat-... Su - Jesli to co powiedział jest słowo w słowo tym co chciałeś powiedzieć, wybaczam. Nat - Chcesz, żebym powiedział, że jestem idiotą? Su - TAK! Nat - Chyba się nie wymigam. Postąpiłem jak idiota. Su- I..? Nat - I..przepraszam? Su - Ok, wystarczy. Obiecaj, że twoje reakcje nie będą głupie. Nat - Miałem powodyy Su - Jakoś ich nie widzee. Rozalia ma plan, ale obgadamy go u mnie. Chcesz przyjść? Nat - Czemu nie, to jest o wiele lepsze niż czeganie na jakiś cud. Su - Super. Dam Ci mój adres. Nat - Dziękuję. Mam tam przyjść odrazu? Su - Jak chcesz. Możey też iść po szkolę, po tym jak znajdę Lysandra. Nat - Spoczi! Do zobaczenia! Su - Do zobaczenia! Ok, łażę i szukam wiktoriańskiego ciecia, a ten se na korytarzu jest. Su - O tu jesteś. Lys - O wyglądasz o wiele lepiej! Su - Tak! Coraz więcej osób mi wierzy, to jak balsam na moje rany!. Lys- Cieszę się! Su - Idziemy do mnie, pogadac o planie Rozalii, chcesz przyjść? Lys-Jasne, to dla mnie zaszczyt. Su - (Czemu wydaje mi się, że wszyscy myślą, że to impreza?) Chodź, poprosiałam wszystkich, pójdziemy razem. Lys - Mam coś do zrobienia. Mogę przyjść trochę póżniej? Su - Jasne, masz mój adres. Lys- Dziękuję. Su - (Muszę iść, wszyscy mają mój adres i będą tylko czekać.) Koniec rozmowy. Idziemy na dziedziniec. Su - Cóź, musimy iść już z liceum. (Wyjdź z placówki) left Liceum z boku Su - Rozalia juz jest! Roz - Wkońcu! Lysandra nie ma z wami? Su - Nie, musi coś zrobić. Roz - Chodźmy już! Su - Nie! Czekaj na innych. Roz - Serio? Szpiedzy? Su - Nie! Nie widzę Armina w roli szbiega. Oprócz jego gier viedo! Roz - Ok, więc czekamy. Su - Niepotrzebnie, dałam im adres. Roz - Imprezę czas zacząć! Su - Morzemy iść przez park, albo jechać autobusem który dowiezie nas prosto do mojego domu. Roz - Lepiej iść przez miasto. Może natrafimy na chłopaków. Su - Ok, jak chcesz. -Rozalia chce iść pieszo, a autobus nie jest dostępny w tej chwili. Zostaniesz poinformowana jak będzie* left Cafe Su - Armin! Tu jesteś! Armin - Pff. Miałem iść z tobą.. Su - A nie idziesz? Wyglądasz na złego.. Armin - Przed chwilą gadałem z moim bratem DEBILEM i nawt nie chciał tego słyszeć. Mówiłem mu, a on to ignorował! Co za debil. Su - On naprawdę nie wierzy? Jesteś jego bratem! Armin - Naprawdę. Oboje będziemy mieli dzisiaj krótką rozmowę. Roz - Jeśli ma jakiś plan z Debrah, mamy przerąbane. KURDE KURDE Armin - On mi nie wierzy. On poszedł by na pomoc najgorszemu wrogowi, nawet jak on mi nie wierzy to nie przestane. Su - Ale to dziwne jest, to, że wierzy Debrah po tym jak jego brat i przyjaciel powiedzieli mu o niej. Armin - Tak. Nie wiem co on planuję, ale dziś mu nie odpuszczę dopuki mi nie powie. Su - (Mam nadzieje,że mu powie. Tęsknie za nim) Armin - Skończę podróż z tobą :D Su - JAsne! (Przynajmniej, wiem, że Armin tam bdzie) left Roz- A tu? Su-Można iść przez park i jest tam małe wyjście prowadzące do mojego domu. Ale zamek można otworzyć tylko od wewnątrz. Można iść przez sklepy. To to samo. left Roz- Sklepy, park. Masz fajne umiejscowienie. Su - Tak, mam szczęście. Roz - Powiedz, czy nie fajnie byłoby sobie coś zjeść? frame|left|Mieszkanie Sue. Su - W sumie, twoje powody nie są za długie. Roz - Mam w sumie pomysł, ale nie plan. Su - Ok, to ja idę kupić jakieś chipsy i picie. Roz- Mogę iść z tobą tym razem? Zawsze chodzisz sama. Można kliknąć na mapie, albo iść pieszo. Ja idę pieszo oczywiście. Roz - To twoje mieszkanie? left Su - Tak, ale nikt na nas nieczaka i idziemy na bazar. Roz - Ok! Idziemy na bazar, tam mamy dialog z Arminem. left Ar - Poczekam na zewnątrz, jak wejde będę sfrustrowany. Su - czemu? Ar - Nie mam więcej kieszonkowego, a w tym tygodniu jest ranking gier i to by mnie wkurzało. Su - Ok, ok nie nalegam. Roz - Masz zamiar kupic coś tutaj? Su - Tak, tutaj zawszę znajudę to czego potrzrebuję. Roz - Fajno, muszę iść poszukać moich perfum, zaraz wracam. Su - Ok. A TU NATANIEL JAK GWAŁCICIEL WYSKAKUJE Nat - Hej, co tu robisz? Su - Nie powienieneś był iść prosto do mojego domu? Nat - Mama, poprosiła mnie bym coś kupił, przed powrotem. Su - O my też musimy coś kupić! Nat - Domyśliłem się. Kupiłem, co było potrzebne, poczekam na zewnątrz domu! Do zobaczenia wkrótce! Su - Ok, do zobaczenia! (Wydaje mi się, że jest zadowolony bo mnie spodkał.) A TU KABUM left NINA Nina - Oh! Nie spodziewałam się spotkać cię tutaj! Su - Nina? Jesteś z dala od domu, co ty tu robisz? Nina - Mówi, że Lysa widziała i wogule. Su - (Musiał coś kupić, przed pójściem do mnie) Czesto tu przychodzisz? Nina- Jak tylko mam okazję. Su - (Ciągle jest słodka!) Możesz go dzisiaj nie widzieć, wraca do domu. Nina - Domu..? Su - (Mogłam nic nie mówić) O nie! Muszę się śpieszyć. (Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie) POMOCCYYY (Kupiłam słodycze i chipsy. Zostało tylko zaplacić.) UWAGA MUSICIE ODŁOŻYĆ 35$. Kupione. Czekamy na Rozę. Su - Roza! Mam już wszystko, kupiłaś już? Roza- Już idę, nie miałam wystarczająco kasy na perfumy. (Wyszłyśmy do Armina.) Idziemy do Loftu. Czekaja tam na nas Kentin i Nataniel. Nataniel - Dużo nas, mam nadzieję, że masz wystarczająco duży pokój. Su - Mam, nie martw się! :D Ken - Szukałaś Lysandra, a go nie ma. Nie przychodzi? Su - Musiał zrobić coś przed tym. (Otwiera drzwi) Wejdzcie. (Wszyscy moim znajomi siedzieli w pokoju. Wydawał sie znacznie mniejszy.) Roza - Ładny masz domu! Su - Dziękuję! left Armin w pokoju Su. Armin - TEŻ MAS PSP! Może nie taka sama marka, ale możesz grać! Su - (Mam wrażenie, że jest zadowolony.) Nat - Tak, psp. Ale nie widzę za dużo książek. Su - Nie są w moim pokoju :D Nat - Noo, to nie miejsce na ksiązki :) Su - Fajnie je czytac przed snem. Nat - Są one za daleko łóżka, ty kłamco! :D Su - Ok, lie. :< Ken - Oddałbym wszystko byś mnie tutaj zaprosiła , wcześniej. Roz - Cholera, ale brzydka szafa! Su - Ale... NIE OTWIERAJ MOJEJ SZAFY BEZ POZWOLENIA. Roz - Należy trochę dbać o swoje ubrania! A pozatym noszenie męskich majtek jest mało sexy! Su - ROZALIA! (Czy ona. Czy ona... nie ja halucynacje mam.) left ZA DUŻO SEXU NA JEDNYM OBRAZKU Faceci - ... Su - (Ona mówiła. O moich majtkach. Przy chłopakach.) Armin - Alexy zajmuje się moją szafą. To całkiem zabawne. Su - (Ale, nie mówi o twoich boxerkach publicznie.) Nataniel - Może chcesz zostać sama? Su - Nie! (Zamknęłam moją szafę siłą, przerywając inspekcję ~Rozalii) Roza- Musimy iśc razem do sklepu! Su - (CZEMU JA?) L-lysandra jeszcze nie ma, może coś mu się stało? ( Nie, to nie jest zdepresowana zmiana tematu.) Ken - Może zgubił się po drodze? Su - Nie możliwe. Do mojego domu bardzo łatwo trafić. Roz - Nie zapominajmy, że mówimy o Lysie. Su - Ok, na pewno się zgubił. Pójdę po niego. Nie rozwalcie mi pokoju, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Ar-Nie martw się. Zapobiegniemy inspekcji bielizny Rozalii. Su - (Jak można mówić, o tym tak od niechcenia.) Roz - Dałam się porwać braku koronki na twojej bieliźnie. Zachowam to dla siebie. Su - DZIĘKUJĘ! Idę szukać Lysa. Gdzie ten ciul jest. (Zszedłam z hukiem, a kończąc na chodniku uderzyłam kogoś,) NIE NIE TO NINA left RUUUN Nina - Wiem, że jestem mała, ale jestem widoczna. UWAŻAJ TROCHĘ! Su - Nina! Poszłaś za mną czy jak? Nina- A jak tak to co? Mogę śledzić kogo chcę! Su - Polazłaś za mną tylko, bo Lys do mnie przychodzi?! Nina - Już tam jest? Su - Nie! Gdzieś się zgubił! Nina - Może nie chciał przyjść! Jestem tego pewna. Su - (Jak można zmieniać emocje tak szybko?) Nie byli byśmy sami. Inni są z nami. Nina- Naprawdę? Su - Oczywiście! (Moi rodzice by mnie zabił, gdybym pozostała sam na sam z chłopakiem w moim pokoju ...) Nina - Mogę przyjść w takim razie? Su - Omawiamy to co dzieje się w szkole. Ciebie tam nie ma więc nie będziesz w temacie. Nina - O czym mówisz? Su - To.. skomplikowane. Nina - Skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, pójdę się kurwić do Lysandra Su - Skoro chcesz. Nina - Nie interesuje cię? Su - Nie, raczej nie ... To tylko przyjaciel. Nina - KOCHAM CIĘ WIESZ!? Su - KAYY. Podeszłam przed szkołe. Su - Przeszłam całą drogę, ale Lysa brak. Może jest w szkole? W kafe. Gdybym była Lysandrem, gdzie bym była? Więc, gdzie? (Podniosłam mini papierek obok mojej nogi) TO KARTKA Z MOIM ADRESEM! To wszystko wyjaśnia. Papier zgubił. Był w parku. Lys - Przepraszam, zgubiłem się! Su - Zauważyłam, szukałam Cię długą chwile! (Znalazłam go przed Niną.!) Lys - Zgubiłem papierek, który mi dałaś. Nie mogłe znaleść twojego domu. Su - Ok, znalazłam go wcześniej. Lys - Serio, znajdujesz co ja gubie! Su - To może być znak. Lys - Znak? Su - Tak! Ty coś gubisz ja odnajduje! Lys - Jeśli taki sposób myślenia Ci się podoba. Su - (Nie wydaje się przekonany.) W każdym razie wiem co Ci kupić na urodziny! Lys - Co? Su - GPS! Lys - To może być twój wspóleny prezent z moim bratem, też chce mi to kupić! Su - Haha, idziemy? Inni na nas czekają! No to zaczynamy! NINA - LYSANNNDERRR Lys - Ten głos! Su - To nina. Nina - Lysandeer tu jesteś! Szukałam Cię wszendzie! Uczepiła się jego szyji. (Pociągnęłąm go za ramię) Lys - Nina, proszę. Jesteśmy w połowie drogi. Su - PUSZCZAJ. Wzięłam go za ramię. Lys - ... left Su - Nie widzisz, że mi to przeszkadza? Lys - Nie używaj za dużo... Su - Musiałyśmy póścić obie. Lys - Staph, musimy się pośpieszyć. Do zobaczenia Nina. Nina - BAJ BAJ *szept* Teraz to wojna. Włazimy do domu. Roz - Nareszcie! Gdzie byłeś, Lysander, na drugim końcu miasta? Su - Nie, był gotowy, ale jak szukaliśmy zarówno, więc mineliśmy się kilka razy. Lys - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, zgubiłe adres. Armin - MAsz pecha. Widzieliśmy bielizne.. Su - (Przytrzasnełam mu stope zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć.) Roza- Skoro wszyscy tu są musimy być poważni. Su - Ok, mam słodycze, ciastka, chipsy, gazowane rzeczy. Roza - Powiedziałam "poważni" http://p4.storage.canalblog.com/40/74/468321/67613635.jpg To są petits princes. Ken - To ja poproszę "petits princes" ._. Su - Każdy, został obsłóżony w spokoju. Roza - Ok, Silver wytłumacz wszystkim co się stało, by wszyscy znali tą samą wersję. Su - Zgadzam się. (Opowiedziałam im wszystko. O Debrah, jej historii, moich obawach, Amber która zżuciła wiadro, Kastielu który nie chciał słuchać, nie opowiedziałam im tylko, że Kas. doprowadził mnie do płaczu. Nie chcę by wszyscy wiedzieli) Roza - Dzięki. Ktoś chce jeszcze coś wiedzieć? Armin - Gdzie można dostać broń?! Su - Ja..Myślę, że to nielagalne. Szczególne dla ucznia. Roza - Armin uspokój się. Przy niej nie możesz staracić swojej fajności. Ja ją nienawidzę a ona nawet o tym nie wie. Nie można pokazywać złości, Silver i tak za bardzo cierpi. Kentin - Ale wiesz, gnat to nie jest zły pomysł. To jest radykalna metoda neutralizacji. Su - (Ich ponurość mnie przeraża) Lys - Kontunuuj, roza. Su - (Jedyny cichy w tej całej historii.) Roza - Tak. Szuałam metody by odpłacić, za wszystko Debrah wykluczając dziecinadę, wulgarność i morderstwo. Su - (Jej oczy zwróciły na Kentina i Armina.) Ken - Gdybyś mi pozzwoliła to było by już po wszystkim. Su - (Stop. Nie możesz iść do więzienia.) Roza - Nie można się cackać, musiałam znaleść coś na jej poziom. Su - (Kompletnie go zignorowała) Nataniel - I jak to zrobisz? Su - Kompletnie nie wiem, jak to zrobic. Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale to streszcze. Te 2 dialogi. Znaczy wypowiedzi. Chcą przekonać kogoś, ale nr tele nie mają. Nat - Zawsze możemy zrobić badania. Może na okładce płyty coś jest. Su - Tak, kupiłam jedną ostatnio. Roza - DACIE MI COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ?! Su - (Wszyscy zamilkli) Roza - Daje jakkiś denny pomysł a Su się nie podoba, bo on ją polepsza, a nie kara. Roza - Nie przerywaj mi. Mam na myśli, zrobienie czegoś by zaczęła w to wierzyć. Tym menadżerem będzie Leo! Su - (Usłyszałam jak ktoś pluje za mną sok!) Lys; L-leo! On nie ma charakteru menagera! Jest nieśmiały, mało mówi i tego nie zrobi! Su - Jestem skłonna zgodzić się z lysem. Roza - Poczekajta, on potrzebuje małej metamorfozy. Su - Nie jestem przekonana. Armin -Kto to Leo? Su - Jest to chłopak Rozalii i brat Lysandra. Pracuje w odzieżowym. Armin - A on już widział Debrah? Su - Nie wiem. Roza - Chcę zasugerować omijanie detalii. Oprócz niego to mógł by to zagrać? Su - (Dake, ale on już jest w australii.) Lys - Więc co? Robimy idealnego menagera z Leo? Roza - To wszystko. Koniec rozmowy. Wychodzimy z domu. Roza - Wszyscy mamy być w małych grupach. Su - Małych grupach, czemu? Roza - Pojedzie szybciej, po prostu! Grupa A musi pójść i dostać ubrania dla Leigh i a B będzie starał się znaleźć informacje na temat menedżerów w liceum! Armin - Nie powiedziałaś, że Leo pracuje w odzieżowym? Czemu on się tym nie zajmuje? Roza - Musi wejść w rolę dzisiaj. Nie ma czasu martwić się o ubrania. Su - (Coś mi mówi, że to będzie dla niego długa noc) Wybrałam zbieranie informacji, w szkole. To bardziej zabawne. Roza - Kto chce jutro iść do szkoły? Armin - Ja! Nie pójdę. Su - NIe irytuj mnie *myśli* Lys mówi, że idzie. Su - A ty Roza, co będziesz robić? Roza mówi, że idzie gadac z Leo i mu przekazac plan. Su - (Nie gadałaś z nim wcześniej) Roza - Do zobaczenia jutro! Pamiętajcie o postawie jutro! (Wszyscy poszli do domu) Odrazu skipujemy do podwórka. Su - (Następnego dnia po szkole, chłopcy czekali na korytarzu) Lys - Jestes! Su - Rewańżowałaś się, wczorajszym czekanie na ciebie. Armin - Nie ma problemu. Gdzie będziemy szukac informacji o sama-wiesz-o-kim? Su - Mamy bibliotekę i pokój multimedialny, tak? Armin - Tak, wiem. Ale przeciesz mogą nam tam nie póścić, nie? Su - Możemy powiedzieć, że to na prezentacje. Lys - Musimy iść na piętro, tam jest multimedialna i biblioteka. Idę korytarzem i Wiolkę widzę. Wiolka - To pierwszy raz gdy widzę waszą trójkę razem. Su - (Przewodzi oczami o nas) Lys - Mamy kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Su - Zadania! Nasza trójka ma problemy z matmą. Violka - Tak? Mogę iść z wami? Ja też niczego nie rozumiem.. Su - Eee, yy Armin - Daje zarąbistą wymówkę. Ona idzie. Lys - Nie lubię być zmuszonym do kłamstwa. Su - Nie mamy za bardzo wyboru. Armin - To nie było kłamstwo. Serio, mam problemy z majcą. Nic nie rozumiem. Lys - Serio? To nie było takie trudne. Armin - Ten nauczyciel ma usypiający głos, nie wiem czy reszta klasy coś rozumiała. Su - Móżemy już iść jeśli wiolka tu była, Deb. Tez może. Lys - Taje poezyjny przykład. Su - Tak ogarniam. Lys - Czyli idziemy. Idziemy na pięterko, a dyrektorka się na nas rzuca. Dyr- CO WY TU ROBICIE?! Su - Chcieliśmy iść do biblioteki. Dyr - To piętro jest niedostępne do odwołania. Su - ALe czemu? Dyr - Ponieważ, zżuciłaś wiadro wody na twoją koleżankę z klasy. Su - Ok, ok. ( Nie wiedziałam, że to nabierze takich obrotów.) Armin - A my możemy tam iść? left Dyr - Jeśli chodzicie z taką dziewczyną jak ona nie jesteś lepszy. Armin - (Armin mówił coś pod nosem, nie słyszałam co, ale patrząc na jego oczy to nie było przyzwojite.) Zeszliśmy na dół. Armin - Nie serio?! "dziewczyna jak on" czy ona Cię zna? Czy to wogule legalne, odnosić się tak do uczniów?! Su - Poza godzinnami szkolnymi. Chyba tak. Lys - Kiedy w końcu pójdzie dobrze... Powinniśmy odczekać chwilę przed ponowną próbą. Su - Tak, to najlepsze co może my zrobić. Armin - Nawet odcięcie prądu na 5 min mnie tak nie wkurza. Ona jest bardzo stara. Su - Armin, ciszej ona może cię usłyszeć. Chłopcy się rozdzielili zdeczka i mozna wybrać koło kogo się idzie albo zbliżyć do dwóch. Ja wolałam zbliżyć się do dwóch ;_; Su - Jesteście bardzo cicho! Armin - Dyrektorka bardzo mnie zdenerwowała, więc wolę nie mówić bo mogę być wulgarny. Lys - Myslałem o czymś innym. Su - To bardzo... interesujące. Lys - A ty o czym myślałaś? Su - O słowach dyrektorki na mój temat. Armin - Zapomnij o tym. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, nie musisz cierpieć przez coś czego nie zrobiłaś. Su - Tak wiem, ale... To nie powstrzyma mnie przed pójściem na piętro. Lys - Dyrektorka złości się za nic, za niedługo zapomni. Ona nie będzie myśleć o tym jutro. Powinnaś zrobić to samo. Su - Dzięki chłopcy, to podnosi mnie na duchu. Armin - Proszę bardzo, nawet nie jestem teraz zły. Koniec rozmowy, wychodzimy na podwórko. Su - Co robimy? Czy zobaczymy odrazu czy dyrektorka tam jest? Lys - Zostańmy tu dłużej ładnie tu. Su - Arminowi chyba sie nie podoba. Armin - Tak myślisz? Nie mówiłem tego chyba za często. Lys - Nie lubisz świeżego powietrza? Armin - Świerze powietrze mi nie przeszkadza, ale słońce. Ono mnie razi! Su - Bo nie jesteś przystosowany. Armin - Wiem, ale i tak tego nie lubię. Czemu (tu jest nie dokończone) Lys - CZemu nie powiedziałeś tego wcześniej? To ja to zaproponowałem. Armin - Byłem za bardzo wkurzony by myśleć. Su - O patrz! (Dyrektorka wychodzi ze szkoły) Armin - Heheh, idziemy? Su - JASNE! Idziemy na pięterko. Su - Multimedialna czy biblioteka? Armin - Czemu mamy marnować czas przy książkach gdy możemy to wygooglować? Su - ...Multimedialna. Armin - W tych czasach wszystko jest w internecie, jedyną encyklopedią jakiej potrzebujemy jest Wikipedia. Su - (Rozdrukowaliśmy kilka kartek dla Rozy. Wszystko było. O Debrah nawet znaleźliśmy uczelnię Leo) Lys - Mam nadzieję, że to coś da. Su - Pewno, nie martw się. Titi jest w sali B. Idziemy na podwórko. Lys - Dam to dzisiaj Rozie. Myślę, że jest w domu. Su - Życzę powodzenia. Armin - Trzeba było tylko kopiowac i wklejać. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś przeczytał te wszystkie linijki tekstu. Su - Czytasz przeciesz wiele poradników do gry, nie? Armin - To nie to samo! To jest interesujące! Lys - Pójdę już jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko! Pa, Silver, Armin! Su - Armin, ja też pójdę. Pa, pa. Armin - Powiedział to samo co Lys ._. Su - Armin! Czekaj! Co powiedział twój brat wczoraj? (Nie usłyszał mnie, nie ważne jutro go zapytam) (Idę do domu!) Mogeł jechać busem, mam na niego kliknąć, teraz każdy ruch kosztuje 5 pa. Znaczy bus 5 pa kosztuje. Idę do cafe. Gadam z Kentinem . Kentin - Znalazłaś info? Su - Tak, am nadzieję, że leo je przeczyta. Kentin - Super! Jego kostium jest gotowy, dam mu go jutro. Su - Mam nadzieję, że to będzie jego rozmiar. Kentin - Muszę lecieć, pa. Su - Pa! Idę przez park do domu. Trafiam do loftu. Su - Mówi coś o ubraniach. Dostajemy strój. left To idealne jest - Su. Su - Poszłam spać wcześnie, bo nie mogłam się doczekać progresu projektu rozalii. Jesteśmy na podwórku, odrazu trza Rozy szukać. Idziemy na korytarz. Pytamy Nata czy rozy nie widział. Nat - Co robisz? Su - Szukam rozy, nie widziałeś jej? Nat - Widziałem ją na korytarzu. Su - Nie powinna być daleko. Nat - Skończyłem wczoraj książke i nie wiem za co się teraz zabrać. Weź mi coś doradź. Su - Detektewistyczny, nie ma nic lepszego! SEKI XDD Nat - Chyba wszystko już przeczytałem, :D Su - Biografie złoczyńców też są dobre. Nat - JAkoś mnie to nie przekonuje. Ale cieszę się, że też lubisz detektywistyczne historie. Koniec rozmowy. Mijamy peggy, ale nic istotnego. W sali a, jest armin. Armin - I jak idzie? Wszystko perfekcyjnie? Su - Nie wiem, narazie szukam rozy. Armin - Nie widziałem jej, przepraszam. Su - Trudno. Idę na gimnastyczną. Kim jest. Kim - Nie miałam wczoraj okazji z tobą pogadać. Żadkie. Su - Myślałam, że nie chcesz. Kim - Racja. Byłam zła. Su - (Czy mi się wydaje czy każdy jest dzisiaj dla mnie miły?) HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHHUUHUHJIHUHUUHHUUHHUHUUH KAS BICZES Kas - Czy możesz przestac mnie unikać? Su - Nie unikam Cię, po prostu nie było okazji. Kas - Czy to przez wczesniej? Su - Mówiłeś mi bym się do ciebie nie zbliżała, więc to robie. ( Nie dałam mu czasu na odpowiedź i sobie poszłam, znowu) Ide na korytarz, Lysander tam jest. Lys - ... Su - Piszę coś w notatniku; lys. (Podpatruję przez ramię) (Pochyliłam się przed ramieniem) Lys - Co robisz? Su - Chcę zobaczyc co piszesz? Lys - Nie lubię gdy ktoś patrzy mi przez ramię, sorka. Su - (Cholera, jestem zła) Łaże, skipnęła dialog amber. Wiolka jest na korytarzu. Wiolka - Słyszałam. Su -Co? (Cholera, czy wie o naszym planie?!) Wiolka - Amber i ty...Słyszałam. Czemu nikomu nie powiesz? To nie byłaś ty. Su - Aha, teraz nikt mi nie wierzy. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wiolka - Ale miałaś problemy przez to. Su - Tak, to jedyne co mnie martwi. Wiolka - Bardzo mi przykro. Koniec rozmowy. Idę na dziedziniec. Roza jest Su - Rozalia, masz wszystko co potrzebujesz? Roza - Tak, jedynie to jest kwestiaczasu kiedy Leo będzie gotowy. A proszę Cię nie rób nic głupiego, albo nie, każę ci nie robic nic głupiego do czasu gotowości Leo. Su - Ok, ok. (To nie moja wina jest) Tera łazić se będę i gadać. Violka - Chciałam wytłumaczy wszystko dyrektorce, ale ona nie słuchała. Su - To bez znaczenia, ale dzięki za próbę. Vio - Serio mi przykro, chciałam tylko pomóc. Dalej fangirluję przy Kasie, co mi jest. Kas - Mogę z tobą pogadać przez 5 min. proszę? Su - "Proszę" jesteś chory? Kas - Tak, czy nie? Su - Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź. (W mgnieniu oka, znalazłam się między ścianą i ramionami kastiela przy mojej głowie.) Kas - Cholera! Posłuchaj mnie, p-przepraszam, nigdy nie powinienem był tego mówić! Su - To za proste! Nigdy Ci nie wybaczę! Kas - Nie proszę o wybaczenie tylko zrozumienie! Su - Ale rozumiem! Nienawidzisz mnie i nie chcesz bym z tobą rozmawiała, perfekcyjnie rozumiem wiadomość! Kas - Czyli według ciebie jestem kimś kto Cię nienawidzi? Su - Jestes kimś kto jest idiotą! (Moja odpowiedź go zaskoczyła. Odsunął się i mogłaś wyjść) Kas - Mam szczęści w życiu. Mogę grać jako peofesionalista z Debrah. Wszystko co ona robi próbujesz zniszczyć kłamstwem! Teraz jesteś najgorsza! Jesteś przeciwna osobie która nic nie zrobiła. Mam prawo być zły! Su - Nie kłamałam, nie wiem czemu dalej pokładasz nadzieje w osobie przez którą cierpiałeś. Kas - Ona poprostu stawia karierę przedemną. Zrobiłbym to samo! Su - Znam cię i byś nie zrobił niczego takiego. Kas - ... Su - (Zignorowałam to i spojrzałam najbardziej pogardliwym spojrzeniem jakim mogłam) A i te ciuchy Ci nie pasują. Wcześniej miałeś jakąkolwiek klase, a teraz. Serio? (Uciekłam jak najszybciej mogłam. Tak serio to chcę tylko by zrozumiał.) CO NIE Musiała spojrzeć do tyłu, nie nie nie Kas - ... Su - .____________. Kas - PFFFF Su - (Wiedziałam, wiedziałam!) Kas - Powinnaś ubierać się inaczej, by przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że można coś tam dotkną ;_; Su - !!! Kas - Wkońcu... przyznam, że największy dekolt nie wystarczy. Su - ZA DUŻO ŻARTÓW O TYM, ŻE JESTEM PŁASKA. Zmiań dysk. (Cholera. Jak on to zrobił? Byłam wściekła, a teraz nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać) Nagle poczułam jak coś zaciąga mnie do klasy. Pomyślałam że to Kastiel, ale to Alexy był! Alexy - Cii. Su - Ale o co chodzi? Streszczenie, o jestem leniwa a kłamać nie chcę. Alexy był cały czas po naszej stronie. Chciał się tylko pouczyć o Debrah i jej słabych punktach. left Su - Cicho! Myslałam, że masz być dyskretny! Alexy - Sorry, chciałem to zrobić od dnii ;_; Su - To nie fair, czemu lubisz chłopców? ;_; Alexy - Ponieważ oni są mnie denerwujący niż dziewczyny! Su - Serio? Wcale nie! Przecież nie jestem denerwująca! Alexy - HAHHA, to nie tylko dlatego. Jest masa powodów. Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć, tak samo czemu ty lubisz chłopaków? Nie możesz powiedzieć. Su - Dzięki Debrah mogę, wypisac masę. Alexy - Nie wątpię! Jeśli ktoś zobaczył, że cię tu zaciągnęłę będę w tarapatach! Su - Zgoda, tylko jedno. Dowiedziałeś się czegoś o Debrah? Alexy - Nic czego nie wiesz od Armina, jeśli powiedziała mi prawdę. Su - Idź już. (Wyszedł. Nie chcę właściwie...Ja nie chcę..) (Gdzieś istnieje coś, gdzie ta mol debrah nie istnieje) Idę na korytarz. Tam jest Armin. Armin - Widziałem Alexy, byłaś z nim? Su - Tak, ale nie chcę by ktoś wiedział. Armin - Kurde, to największe liceum świata. Kurdę zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć, że on nie ufa Debrah.Co za idiota! Su - Myślałam, że on ci kazał nie mówić. Armin - Tak, ale śmiał się ze mnie i chciałem dokonać rewanżu. Co za idiota! Su - (Biedny chciał, tylko pomóc na swój sposób) Armin - W każdym razie, Roza każe iść nam do parku. Bo sama-wiesz-kto jest gotowy. Su - Tak? Świetnie, idziemy? Armin - Nie, chce zostać i zobaczyć co jest z Debrah. Nie chcę iść do parku, to gorsze niż klub ogrodniczy. Do jutra. Su - W takim razie do jutra. Wychodzimy z liceum i idziemy pieszo do parku. Roza - Silver jesteś! Su - Przesunełam się do Rozy i moje oczy natychmiast skupiły się na Leo. Leo - Cześć Silvergun, mam nadzieję że wszystko ok. left Su - Cholera, co za klasa. Leo. Leo - Dziękuję, staram się przystosować. Roza - Widzisz! Jest idealny! Nie mogę się doczekać jutra. Su - Ale..Jak mamy to zrobić? Roza - Musimy powiedzieć, że ktoś chce ją widzieć. Su - A co jak Debrah będzie ostrożna? Leo - Jeden z jej przyjaciół, mogłby mnie przedstawić. Nie domyśliła by się, że to pułapka. Su - Alexy by to zrobił! Roza - Myślałam, że cię zdradził. Su - To skomplikowane jest! Później wyjaśnię! Roza - Jasne, jutro się spotykamy by zaplanowac akcje! Armin będzie, schowamy się w koncie, chcesz przyjść? Su - Jasne, nie mogę się doczekać! Roza - Paaa Su - Do zobaczenia! Mam szlaban na tydzień. Idę do liceum, muszę poinformować Alexy o planie. Su -Pss, Alexy, chodź do klasy. Alexy - ??? Su - Nie czas na pytania, chodź. Alexy - Czy coś się stało? Su - Nic, tylko Cię potrzebujemy do planu o Debrah. Alexy - Serio? Mój brat idiota nic mi nie powiedział... Su - Wolał byś go kłamiącego..(Wyjaśniam cały plan Alexemu) Alexy - Wow, nigdy nie pomyślałem o czymś takim. Roza to geniusz. Su - Pomożesz nam? Alexy - Oczywiście! Jak tylko zobaczę chłopaka Rozy zabiorę go do Debrah. Su - Super! Liczę na ciebie. (Teraz muszę dołączyć do Armina i Rozy) Idę do ogrodników, tam jest Lys. Lys - Widziałem kogoś z Debrah. Widziałem go już wcześniej. Su - (Ty jestes poważny?) Lys - Ah tak! To był Leo. Su - (On jest poważny!) Łaże i Armin mi na korytarzu wyskakuje ._. Armin - Pss, Silver tu! Su - (Idę do nich) Co zrobiliście? (Chowam się za pudłami) Armin - Czekamy na ciebię. Debrah i Leo już tam są. Su - To prawda? Już tam są? Roza - I tak zastanawiam się czy to konieczne bym była tu z tobą. Su - Czemu? Roza - Dwie chowające się osoby są mnie widoczne. Su - Zostań z nami. Roza - Ok, idę! Su - (Nie moge się dwa razy powtarzać.) Armin - Idziemy? Su - Tak! (Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze ...) Podeszliśmy krok bliżej. Leo jest oparty o szafki, a Debrah stoi przed nim i ma ręcę za plecami. Debrah - I przejachałeś tyle dla mnie? Su - (Miała o wiele słodszy głos niż zwykle) Leo - Nie, nie zabardzo. Byłe w pobliżu, a ty byłaś w szkole więc pomyślałem - czemu nie? Deb - Myślałam, że... Su - (W twarz, Debrah!) Leo - Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy jesteś zainteresowana projektem czy nie? Su - (Ale, profesjonalne, Leo!) Deb - Co miałabym z tego ,że pójde z tobą? Mój menager ma propozycje idealne dla młodych artystów, a mój procent w sprzedaży jest bardziej niż rozsądny. Su - (Ouch, to za miłe). Leo - Co oferuje Ci duży procent kiedy twoje sprzedaży są tylko lokalnie? Co proponuję?Kontrakt, który widzi poza tym miejscowości, sieć dystrybucji większej, lepiej zarządzane reklamy i mniejszy odsetek, oczywiście, ale nawet ze znacznym spadkiem znacznie więcej niż można zarobić swoje śmieszne sprzedaży. (Z tłumacza bo za leniwa) Armin - Cholera, ale dobrze udaje! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał. Su - no, to było dobrze przygotowane. Roza - To mój Leo! Su - (Nigdy nie widziałam, jej tak dumnej.) Deb - Śmiesznej? Skoro są śmieszne to czemu się interesujesz mną? Su - (Cholera obraziła się) Leo - Bo tak. Ten twój idiotyczny menager, który źle planuje twoje życie, nie ma pojęcia co ma w garści. Jestem tu po to by ratować twoją karierę dopóki można. Su - (Myślę, że sumuje za i przeciw.) Leo - Jak powiedziałem, nie mam całego dnia. Mów teraz czy przyjmujesz oferte czy nie? Deb - Poczekaj, czekaj. Nie śpiesz się tak. To nie taka prosta decyzja. Su - (Przybliżyła się do niego i położyła na nim swoje ręce) Roza - Nikt nic nie mówi, co się dzieje? Su - Nic, tylko ona przybliżyła się do niego. Roza - Co? Jak? Pokaż? Su - Daje jej popatrzać. Roza - Dzięki! Su - Tylko uważaj, ma nas tu nie być. Roza - Tak, tak jasne. Ty mnie... Su -(Roza spojrzała na nich) Roza - ... Su - Rozalia cała się trzęsie, Armin zrób coś! Armin - E? Co? Roza! Su - (Chwycił jej ramie, zanim ona pobiegła do nich.) Roza - Póście mnie! Jak ona śmie flirtowa z MOIM Leo! Su - CICHO! Roza - Zostaw mnie! left (Opóściliśmy sale, zanim Debrah nas zauważyła) Armin - "Nigdy nie pokazuję, że jestem na nią zła" Tak, pewno. Rozali wszystko zniszczyła! Su - (Ona chce wrócić do L. i D. Walczy jak porąbana) Roz - Zabije ją! Zostaw mnie! Su - JA tam szybko wrócę i zobacze czy wszystko wporzo a ty się uspokój, ok? Armin - Mówi coś o grze is spaniu. Roza - Póść mnie do cholery! Su - Powodzenia Armin. (Szybko, muszę tam iść.) Wraca na miejsce. Deb - Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem tego warta? Su - (Mam nadzieję, że nie przegapiłam czegoś ważnego.) Leo - Nie będę powatarzać, tak lub nie? Deb - Poczekaj chwilę, zadzwonie do mojego menagera i z nim pogadam. Dasz mi chwile, nie? Su - (leo powiedz tak, tak) Leo - Masz 5 minut, to wystarczy? Deb - Dziękuję, nie będzie to trwać długo. Su - (Mamy ją w kieszeni, już prawie. Muszę za nią iść, chce zobaczyć jak opószcza menagera.) Jest w sali A. Deb - Hallo Stefan XDDD Przepraszam, że tak wśrodku dnia, ale mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia...Tak. Su -(Jest już na telefonie) Deb - Cóż, ktoś mnie zauważył ... i wiesz, że traktuje mnie trochę jak na zasługuję. On, obiecał wielką przyszłość ...rozumiesz? Su - (To działa! To działa!) Deb - Pieprzy coś o love, and money. Su - (O nie, to nie działa! Jest wręcz przeciwnie!) Deb - Zostanę, jasne. Uh.. Tak, a co? Czekaj, nie to nie to. nie miałam tego na myśli.. Co?! Właśnie nie wiesz co tracisz kolego! Moje sprzedaże wzrosną, a ty naucz się pracować lepiej! Żegnaj kretynie! Su - (Odwróciła się i mnie zobaczyła.) Deb - Co ty tu robisz? Su - Weszłam przez przypadek i cię zobaczyłam...Chyba nie poszło za dobrze. Stefan? Deb - To mój menager, zerwał kontrakt na kilka miesięcy. Bo moje sprzedaże są za niskie i mój charakter... Coś czego ty nie zrozumiesz. Su - Więc nie masz menagera? Deb - Zmyj ten uśmiech z twarzy. Mam już lepszego. su - Ah, ok (Nie mogę uwieżyć, że to działa) Deb - ...? Su - (Szybko wyszłam zanim zaczęła coś podejrzewać.) Wyszłam. Su - (Ciekawi mnie jak długo zajmie mu zrozumienie, że coś wyszło?) Nagle Deb wyskakuje - Uważaj, nie stój tak w przejściu bo ja też muszę wyjść. Su - Co (Nie wyszłam) Rozalia - TY! Su - R-rozalia? Deb - Co jest? Roza - JAkim prawem dotykasz mojego chłopaka? Jeśli jeszcze raz go dotkniesz będziesz żałować dnia w którym przyszłaś na świat. Deb - Twój chłopak? Ale nigdy się do niego nie zbliżyłam! Nawt, nie wiedziałam, że go masz? Roza - Widziałam jak to robiłaś, nie igraj ze mną! Deb - Masz urojenia Rozalia, ja nigdy... Su -(Zrobiła krok do tyłu.) Nagle pojawił się Leo. Leo - Roza uspokój się, ona nie wiedziała. Deb - T-ty Wiesz? Su - (Zaczyna rozumieć) Roz - Oczywiście, że go znam! To mój chłopak! Deb - Twój chłopak jest menagerem? Roz - Nie! Pracuje w butku! Deb - C-co? Ale powiedział mi... Leo - Przepraszam panią, że musiałem panią okłamać, ale muszę bronić osób które mi bliskie. Czyli dać CI lekcje. Deb - Lekcje? Su - (Odwróciła się do mnie) - Su - (Natychmiast odwróciła się do mnie) Deb - Lekcje, huh? Su - (Woula, to śmierdzi) MAM UCIEKAĆ :__________: Kentin - Co robisz? Su - Plan się powiódł, ale ona mnie goni! Kentin - Tak? Zaprowadź ją do anuczycielskiego. Nataniel adla niej niespodziankę! Su - Pamiętam! (Drzwi do naucielskiego były otwarte, nie było w środku nikogo.) Deb - Wkońcu same. Su - (zamknęła drzwi) Deb - Dobrze się bawiłaś? Przez ciebie straciłam kontrakt! Wiesz, co to oznacza? Su - Nie byłam sama. Deb - Myślisz, że coś wygrałaś? Nawet jak nie mam teraz kontraktu, znajdę inny. I do tego lepszy. Su - (Jej głos drżał ze złosci) Jak ten cię nie chce to inny też. Deb - Ale teraz mam KAstiela, sytuacja się zmienia. Su - Nikt, jeszcze nie podją żadnej decyzji. Deb - To tylko kwestia czasu, ten idiota wierzy we wszystko dopóki mówię mu to prosto w oczy. To gorsze od szkoły kretynów. On za mną pójdzie, nakręci mi karierę dzięki jego talencie i stylu. A kiedy mi się znudzi, powtórzę ten sam scenariusz znowu. Su -Ten sam.. scenariusz? Deb - Oczywiście. Nie ma mijsca dla dwóch osób w sławie. Mam całą szkołę w garści, a twoji głupi przyjaciele i tam mnie i pokonają. Nie miałaś nic do stracenia a ja nigdy nie przegrywam. Su - Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Po co za mną poszłaś? Deb - Ponieważ jesteś jak na mój gust zbyt uparta. Od kiedy opowiedziałam ci moją historie, nie przestawałaś próbować mnie nakablować, tym razem tez zawaliłaś. Jeśli miałabyś zapasowy plan, zwyciężyłabyś, no, ale...Muszę mieć pewność, że nigdy więcej nie spróbujesz tego zrobić. Su - Jak? Deb - Nie chciałam używać siły, no ale nie dałaś mi wyboru. Su - Siły? W takim razie nikt Ci nie uwieży, że to ja jestem ta zła. Deb - Ale ja też, się skaleczę. Powiem, że się tylko broniłam. Wszyscy wiedzą, że próbowałaś mnie skrzywdzić, więc... Su - (Idzie do mnie) STop.. Deb - Co to jest? Su - (Na tym mikrofonie którego głośniki roschodzą sie po całej szkole, jest zapalone czerwony guzik, czyli jest włączony.) Su - (Czyli to ta niespodzianka nata! Włączył mikrofon i wszyscy to usłyszą.) Deb - Nie, nie powiedz że to nie prawda! Su - (Uciekłam) Wyszłam, Debrah za mną biega. Su - (Debrah złapała mnie za ramię) Deb - Masz Suko! TY WIEDZIAŁAŚ! SU - Ranisz mnie! Przestań! Deb - Jak śmiesz! Su - (Podniosła rękę by mnie spoliczkować) (Ale, ktoś chwycił ją za ramie.) TO KASTIEL <333 Kas - Idiota, hm? Su - (Kastiel!) Deb - To nie to co myślisz... KAs - Silvergun nie dawno mi o tym powiedziała, a ja byłem kretynem. Miała dobry powód. Deb - Poczekaj.. Ja żartowałam... Ona tak bardzo chciała bym była zła, że zaczełam żartować, udając, że to prawda... Ninja Roza. Roza - Debrah, wystarczy. Wszyscy słyszeli. Violetta - Naprawdę myślisz, że jestesmy liceum...idiotów? Deb - Oczywiście, że nie! Wiesz, że cię kocham Violka, nie?! Czemu nikt mi nie wierzy? Po tym wszystki co razem przeszliśmy, wyrzucicie to na rzecz małego żartu? Iris - A ja naprawdę zwątpiłam w Silvergun, o coś głupszego niż to.. Su - (Iris, wygląda na taka smutną) Deb - Kastiel, uwierz mi...Błagam Cie. Kotku. Kas - Myślę, że to czas byś stąd poszła. Na zawsze. Su - (Jego głos był taki chłodny, że ąż dostałam dreszczy.) Deb - ..!! Ja tylko.. JA żartowałam... Ja... Ouch,:c Su - (Uciekła z płaczem. Tym razem prawdziwym.) (Wszyscy uczniowie nie przestawali mówić o Debrah. Spojrzałam w oczy Kastiela.) Kas - ... Su - (Popatrzył na mnie smutnie i poszedł) Łaziłam i spotkałam Iris. Su - (Iris) Wszystko ok? Nie masz za dużego szoku? Iris - Ah, tak.. Su - Przynajmniej nikt już nie będzie przez nią cierpieć. Iris - T-tak, Sorki zapomniałam czegoś w piwnicy! Su - (Poszła w innym kierunku niż piwnica) Kurczę, przynajmniej nikt mnie nie obwinia. Violka jest. Su - Violka! Niezła historia, nie? CO SIE DZIEJE CZEMU ONA MNIE UNIKA NOOOO A AMBER MNIE CHWALI KONIEC ŚWIATA NO O KIM O NADZIEJA NIE NO JA TAK NIE CHCE ONA TEŻ MNIE IGNORUJE NAWET PISAĆ SIE NIE CHCE Su - (Żle się czułam, gdy przyszłam dziś do szkoły) OMG LYS NADZIEJA ZBAWICIEL Lys - Dobro się dzieje, nie? Su - Jeśli widziałbyś jak ja szczęśliwa jestem. Lys - Mogę sobie to wyobrazić. Czy dostałaś odpowiednie przeprosiny? Su - Nie,tylko mam dziwne uczucie, bo wszyscy mnie unikają, a jak z nimi gadam to zaczynają bełkotac i uciekają. Lys - Naprawdę? Su - Mogą potrzebować czasu, byli blisko Debrah. Lys - A może jest inny problem? Mam coś do zrobienia, do jutra. Su - Do zobaczenia. (Zastanawia mnie to co miał do powiedzenia, wydaje mi się, że chciał jeszcze pogadać. ) Łaże i egejn. (Ale to nie prawda, nie? Jeszcze nie wrócił do domu, tak to nie widziałabym go na polu.) Idę na polko. Su widzi Kasa. Su - (Znalazłam go!) Kastiel czekaj! Kas - Możesz mnie zostawić samego? Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać. Su -Ale...Nie powinnienieś być sam. Kas - Na odwrót. To wszystko czego potrzebuje. Su - (Dalej szedł) Tutaj ma być odpowieć druga - insister. OMG OMG OMG OMG ONI SIĘ TULOM CO CO ALE TAK NIE MOŻNA left Kas - C-Co ty robisz? Su - Nie idź. Nie można być samemu gdy się jest smutnym... Kas - ... Su - (Nie ruszył się. Nie dawałam mu przez chwilę oddychać) Kas - Nie. Odpocząć. Su - (Ścisnął moją rękę mocniej) Kas - Przepraszam za.. cały ten bałagan. Su - To nie twoja wina. Kas - (Póścił moją rękę i odszedł bez słowa.) Su - (On przepraszał DNIAMI, a wtedy..To zrobił. Jutro powinno być lepiej. SU O KURDE MOJA KARA ZACZYNA SIĘ ZA 5 MIN. Lecę do szkoły. Zapomniałam listu i nie wim w jakiej mam to sali. Byłam na korytarzu, Farazowskiwski mnie złapał i zaprowadził do klsy. W klasie był Lys - Co ty tu robisz? Su - Przeciesz mam karę, godzina kozy za zrzucenie wiadra na Debrah. Lys - I zostawił Cię samą? Su - Zaraz wróci. Lys - Widzę, musimy działac szybko. Su - O co chodzi? Lys - Odwrócił się do drzwi i do postaci która tam stała. left Iris - H-hej Silvergun - Co tu robicie? Myślałam, że wszyscy już poszli. KIM COŚ PIERDOLI OD RZECZY Melania - Wszyscy przyszli Cię zobaczyć w tym samym czasie. Su - Po kiego? Violka - Przepraszam, po przepraszam którego nie usłyszałaś wcześniej. Su - To staraliście się powiedziec mi wcześniej? Iris - Tak, wszystkie staralyśmy się cię przeprosić, ale trudno jest prosić o wybaczenie gdy wszystkie nie miałyśmy racji. Su - Dziewczyny! Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Kim mówi o tym że bardziej wierzą Debrah niż mi Su - Nie martw sie, Roza i Lys powiedzieli mi to samo. Melania - Zrobię to, co chcesz, aby odkupić siebie. Su - To nie jest tego warte! Violetka jest za słodka. Powiedziałam, że jej wybaczam a ona - Vio - Serio? Silveeer <3 Su - (Rzuciła kraton i mnie przytuliła.) Lys - Musimy uciekać zanim Farazowski nas zobaczy. Do jutra Gun. Su - Do jutraa! (Wszyscy wyszli, żegnając sie) KONIEC. JEST TERAZ 7:00 I UMIERAM PISAŁAM TO 10 H. IDĘ SPAĆ. A http://www.amoursucre.com/profil/silvergun - francuskie konto http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/profil/SilverGun - Polskie głowne http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/profil/ouis - Polskie 2 http://animegifandstuff.tumblr.com/ - Tumblr OK, UMRZYJCIE WY DARMOZJADY Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski